


legacy

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snake, slug, and toad</p>
            </blockquote>





	legacy

The legacy stretched back to the Second Hokage and a little boy with a good memory for jutsu. He and his teammates (somewhat neglected in the telling of the story) went on to become strong ninja.

They lived to grow old.

The next generation was the most famous, because they represented the three great powers. That little boy, now grown and strong, taught three young wartime children to be strong.

The snake, slug, and toad learned well.

The toad taught a little blond boy with bright blue eyes (and his equally neglected teammates) how to be strong ~~and peek in the baths when the slug wasn’t around to slap him back to his senses~~.

The little boy became stronger than the rest.

Another wartime generation came next - the blond boy’s team was so young. One came back with tear-stained bandages (but he _never_ cried). One came back with a broken spirit (but she _always_ hoped).

One didn’t come back (... _but -_ ).

The boy-who-never-cried took the final generation under his wing. They were too much for him, so he let them go. Those final three - the strongest and brightest and cruelest - flocked to the toad, slug, and snake.

And they were the strongest of all.

When wartime came (as it always does), they were not on the same side.

The legacy died with them.


End file.
